Do They Serve Spinach at the Bat Cave?
by phantommusician
Summary: Garcia is throwing her annual Halloween party and has decided to pick out everyone's costumes. Hotch is embarrassed by his costume, but the others rather enjoy it. Response to the Masquerade Challenge on Chit Chat on Author's Corner rating just to be safe


A/N: I'm not sure how I feel about it. I started writing it but I didn't like the direction it was going, still not sure if it does. Then ending sucks, my endings usually do haha. Well reviews are always welcome and I hope you enjoy it =] This is my response to the Masquerade Challenge from Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum.

Pairing: Hotch/Reid

Costume: Popeye

Disclaimer: I own nothing(except the plot), I'm not making any money…you know the usual.

Warnings: Slash, mild adult content/possibly language

* * *

><p>The team sat gathered around the table in the conference room, making chitchat while waiting for the briefing of their latest case to start. The room fell silent when Penelope Garcia came bustling in with her arms full of bags. The savvy tech analyst was wearing a black pencil skirt with a red and black corset, and lacy black shrug. She was clearly ready for the upcoming holiday.<p>

"Good morning my lovelies, I come bearing treats!" the blonde announced to her staring co-workers.

"Are you sure they aren't tricks?" Spencer Reid asked, eyeing the packages with apprehension.

"Shush you!" Garcia scolded. "Now, as you all know, every year I throw a fabulous Halloween bash. As you also know, you all stink at picking out your own costumes. So this year I've picked out everyone's costume for them!"

There was a series of groans and sighs from the other occupants in the room. The bubbly blonde walked around the table handing a bag to each of the agents. Prentiss, Morgan, and JJ all peaked into their bags, while Rossi, Hotch and Reid decided to face their fates later.

"Two more things! Nobody is to tell anyone else what their costume is until they show up at my party next Saturday and you have to wear the costume I got you!" Garcia explained peering at the others over her glasses. "Now, on to the hunt for our most recent psychopath."

It was Saturday night and Hotch was pacing his apartment debating whether or not he was actually going to attend Garcia's costume party. The costume she had chosen for him was absolutely ridiculous and he was not at all comfortable in it. He was headed for his bedroom to change when his cell phone rang. He silently cursed as he fumbled to remove it from the belt of his costume.

"Hotchner."

"Hey Hotch, Garcia told me to call and make sure you're coming." Derek Morgan told the older agent.

"I can't make it, something came up."

"She thought you might say something like that, so I'm supposed to tell you that, and I quote, 'If you don't get your supervisory tushy down here she's going to strangle you with your own cape.'"

"I could report you for that!"

"Her words, not mine man! Listen, you better come, at least for a little bit. Trust me, your costume can't be as bad as mine." Morgan chuckled.

"Fine I'll be there soon." Hotch grumbled before hanging up and grabbing his car keys.

Aaron Hotchner stood outside his tech analyst's door, dreading going in, but knowing that the sooner he did the sooner he could leave. He quickly adjusted his skin tight costume before raising a fist to knock. His cheeks burned with embarrassment when Derek Morgan opened the door. The younger agent wore firemen's boots, helmet and pants with suspenders, and no shirt, and he stood there chuckling as he took in his superior.

"Hey batman, I guess I was wrong, your costume is worse than mine!" Aaron turned to leave, but Penelope saw him first.

"Oh no you don't bossman!" Garcia said, grabbing his arm and pulling him in. The goddess of all knowing was unsurprisingly dressed as Magenta from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. She pushed Hotch in to the room. "Go mingle!"

He recognized the majority of the people as agents from other units at the FBI, a few he didn't know and assumed were Garcia's friends from her activities outside of work. When he spotted Rossi and Prentiss talking across the room he went to join them. He smirked when he saw the costumes Garcia had chosen for the two of them. Emily wore a pirate costume that left very little to the imagination as it left a good deal of leg exposed between the short skirt and the knee high boots. Rossi was dressed as Indiana Jones and was the first to see Hotch approaching.

"Well, well, well. You're costume is quite appropriate Aaron," the older Italian man said chuckling.

"Yes, it's quite _fitting, _Hotch," Prentiss giggled looking at her boss's skin tight pants. Hotch blushed again and glared at his co-workers.

"Have either of you seen JJ? I need to talk to her before I leave." He asked.

"Aw, you're leaving already you just got here! Besides I'm not sure which I prefer to stare at yet, you or Morgan" the brunette pirate joked.

"Haha Prentiss. I'm going to find JJ, so you're stuck with Morgan."

Hotch walked away shaking his head wishing he could take off the form fitting batman costume already. He glanced around the room again looking for the blonde media liaison; he spotted her, dressed as a sexy little red riding hood, talking to Morgan and someone dressed as Popeye. He strode over, ignoring the giggles he got from a few of Garcia's friends; he was going to make her pay for embarrassing him like this.

"Hey JJ, I needed…"he stopped dead when he saw who was dressed up as Popeye. He burst out laughing when Reid turned to look at him. "Did you eat your spinach today Reid?"

"Why? Do I need my strength for when you take me to your bat cave later?" he replied with a bit of a smirk.

JJ and Derek both started laughing hysterically, especially when they saw Hotch's face. The older brunette turned and walked away, mumbling something about Garcia and a shovel.. He walked down a hallway and into the bathroom to cool off for a moment. Aaron stood at the sink, splashing water on his face. He heard a light knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" he grumbled.

"It's me. I'm coming in."

Hotch looked in the mirror above the sink and saw Popeye standing just inches behind him. It was a small bathroom and as Hotch turned to face Spencer, the younger man's hand accidently grazed across the front of the older one's pants. Aaron groaned (what he thought was an internal one) and blushed furiously when he saw the smirk on Spencer's mouth. Spencer took a step closer, which caused Hotch to take one back, the sink colliding with his lower back.

"Sorry if my comment was in appropriate," Reid whispered, his breath ghosting across Hotch's face.

The dark brunette leaned forward and caught his subordinate's lips in a hesitant kiss. Spencer deepened this kiss, causing Hotch's fingers to become tangled in brown curls. The two fought for dominance, tongues wrestling for the upper hand. Aaron spun Reid so the sink was now digging into his back. After what seemed like an eternity there was a knock at the door, the two men pulled apart, pulling in deep breaths.

"Yes?" Hotch breathed out shakily.

"Is everything alright? Spencer was just messing with you Hotch," the two agents heard JJ say from the other side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute; this costume is hard to get back into." Aaron responded. JJ giggled, before they heard the clicking of her heels on the hard wood floor growing softer.

"We should get out of here." Spencer said, adjusting his costume.

"Should we go back to the bat cave?" the older agent inquired in a husky voice.

"Only if we can stop at the store for some spinach first," Reid jokingly replied with a wink.

"I'll go out first, you follow after a few minutes."

Aaron walked back out into the party and found JJ and Prentiss whispering with their heads together. The girls quickly stopped all conversation as he approached them. It was at this point that Hotch realized his already skin tight costume had grown a little tighter around his groin, and he knew he wasn't the only one who noticed, going by the look on the female agents' faces.

"What's _up_ Hotch?" Prentiss asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to head out, Jessica called and Jack isn't feeling too well. Too much candy I guess," Aaron said scratching the back of his neck. Just then Spencer walked up to the group, looking a little disheveled.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head out. I've got this thing early tomorrow…" the younger agent trailed off. The girls exchanged looks of speculation.

"All right boys, have a good night then!" Emily said with a suggestive smile.

"You're leaving too Hotch?" Reid asked in mock innocence.

"Uh, yeah. Jack's sick. I'm just going to say bye to Garcia. Have a good night Reid." The two men walked their separate ways, planning to meet up at Hotch's.

"I bet Reid will have a very good night," JJ whispered to her friend, grinning like the Cheshire cat, as they watched their retreating coworkers.

"We have to go find Garcia!" the brunette exclaimed once both men had left the apartment.


End file.
